1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator for a rotary electric machine that includes a stator core having plural slots and a stator coil sequentially joining plural conductor segments and wound around te stator core and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to joining of plural conductor segments.
2. Description of Related Art
A structure has been known that includes, as a stator for a rotary electric machine, a stator core in which plural slots are formed in a circumferential direction and a stator coil that is wound around the stator core. The stator core is inserted in the plural slots.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-239651 (JP 2011-239651 A) discloses that, when the stator coil is formed by joining plural conductor segments, a joint section of the conductor segments is provided at a coil end. The coil ends are provided on the outside of both axial ends of the stator core.